


Rainy Days

by Thornsenpai



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Cussing, Elena hates everything, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, Nate is a loveable person but also a ball of lettuce, Rafe is sad, SUPER DEPRESSING, Sam is a Little Shit, Uncharted 4, Uncharted 4 AU, all the characters are sad and need a nice hug, good ending i swear, i am uncharted trash so take my terrible au, i made this up instead of sleeping, i need to stop, i swear there's gonna be a happy ending, im a terrible person, its basically my thoughts on uncharted characters when im tired, my titles suck, small amount of sully/nate sometimes if u squint, so therefore its terrible and sad, super sad with happy ending, the au that no-one asked for, then i wrote it instead of sleeping, this au is so sinful my cat is judging me, too many tags, uncharted 4: A Thief's End
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornsenpai/pseuds/Thornsenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire in the ship was spreading faster and faster, but in the moment, Rafe didn't care. He didn't care if he died from it or the smoke, he didn't care if Sam died because of him not helping, and he didn't care if Nate died at his hands from the sword. He just wanted to get what he had to get done finished with.<br/>He didn't want to see the look on Nate's face as he brought done his sword in an attempt to kill him. He didn't want to hear Sam trying to yell at Nate to stop trying to avoid the fight breaking out. He didn't want to admit he was close to crying, so damn close to dropping the sword and just letting his tears fall right then and there.<br/>He would never admit that terror of loosing the brothers was the exact reason he was set on killing them. Because then it would hurt less, he thinks. Because then he wouldn't have to watch someone else do it. </p>
<p>He really doesn't want to watch someone else do it.</p>
<p>[aka the AU  with a terrible ship in it that literally no-one asked for and now I'm dead-set on making this and making it as depressing as possible. I also have this posted on Wattpad, update's might be faster on there, so I recommend reading there if you want faster updates uvu]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to archive so I'm deeply sorry that some text wont be bold or italics when it would have been in the Wattpad version. If you would like the text with italics and bold text, please read it on Wattpad since it's added on there. Thank you for reading this <3

Fire

It was everywhere, covered everything

Fire 

It was all around him; above him, below him, simply everywhere

The amount of smoke was making it almost impossible to see, made it so it was difficult to breathe, and was painful.

And if the swords crashing down onto each other, the will all three people in the burning ship felt to live, and the sheer fact that smoke and flames were quickly spreading through every area possible, if all that wasn't enough

Rafe fucking Adler, himself, felt the nerve to keep pushing and pushing. Like he has the power to win just by believing the treasure had the ability to cure all his problems. Not that he would ever actually think that, but he's pretty damn close to that mindset.

"Rafe! Please! Just calm down and help me with Sam!" Nate said, and it almost was as if he wanted to scream those words, but simply couldn't find the strength to yell. If he tried hard enough he could have yelled. If he keep trying, he could. He wasn't good enough if he couldn't. For a second, just a split second, Rafe had to remind himself to not imagine he was talking about himself. He was talking about Nathan Drake, the not-legend. Yes, Nate was worthless, pathetic, a sad little boy. Nathan Drake, and not Rafe Adler. Yeah, Nate. Nathan. Just Nathan.

Rafe turned towards Nate and coughed quietly before replying, "Calm down? Ha, Nate, I'm perfectly calm," another cough, "If you honestly thought otherwise, then you have a lot to learn about me still." While that last statement about still having a lot to learn about him had been true, Rafe himself knew he definitely wasn't calm. He was anything but calm, hell, he'd say he was terrified. Not sure he'd ever admit it, but he was certainly scared. He was in the middle of a sword-fight, in a burning collapsing ship, said ship was hundreds of years old--maybe even thousands--and he was fighting against Nathan motherfucking Drake, of all people. A legend, a thief, a treasure hunter, a murderer. Someone who was better than him in every single way, and he hated it. He hated how jealous he was of Nate, how he wanted to be good at something like Drake was.

No, he didn't, he was better at being rich than Nate. 'Ha, good job Rafe, the one thing you have more experience at then the younger Drake brother was having money, and you didn't even deserve the money you have.' He thought to himself. Wait, does he deserve the money he has? He had no clue anymore, didn't know if he deserved anything he's had or if he didn't. Adler wasn't sure of a lot of things lately, he wasn't even sure if that was a good thing or not. He simply didn't know, and he hated that. He hated how he couldn't think properly, how he couldn't tell what his opinion on small things were. It was stupid, pathetic, pitiful, gut-wrenching, enter-other-words-for-pathetic-here.

No, it wasn't

Yes, yes it was

Rafe audibly growled at the fight going on inside his head, and how he was focusing more on that then the actual physical fight with goddamn swords happening. He suddenly felt lightheaded, suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Or was he sick in the head? Maybe both? Fuck, he didn't know. A worried voice suddenly spoke up, "Rafe, are you ok? You look like you're about to pass out. C'mon, we need to get out, you'll faint from the smoke if we don't. Rafe, we could die in here, please, just snap out of it and help me. I'm worried for you, why don't you understand that? Rafe-" "Don't pity me, Nate." He barked out in a demanding voice.

Nate looked hurt by the demand, and it made Rafe's heart ache. Whoa there, Rafe, slow down, stop it. It's just the amount of smoke you've breathed in, you'd never feel upset for Nathan Drake. He took everything away from you, how could you feel anything but hatred for him? That's what he told himself, but even through that he still couldn't tell if it was his heart or lungs that ached, but either way he was sure it wasn't healthy for him.

After a few deep breaths, Nate let his guard down for a couple seconds simply because he was too tired and hurt, emotionally and physically, to care anymore. He just wanted Sam, Rafe, and himself to get out of the damn ship and maybe get the happiness they all deserved. Forget about this whole Avery thing and become friends again, trust each other again, not be trying to kill each other again. 

Realizing what was happening, Rafe forced himself to grin. He had to appear to have the high-ground, had to look strong and sure of his attacks, had to seem like he wasn't torn up and absolutely terrified and sad. So fucking sad, and hurt, and destroyed. He had to. He had to. He just had to. 

Deciding to ignore the battle in his head once again, he looked to the sword in his hand, to Nate, to Sam, and back to Nate. He growled and then glared at the human in his sight, "You know, Nate, you've always been idiotic. You make mistakes. A human worth time on this world, they shouldn't make mistakes," Rafe snarled, getting ready to run at the exhausted Drake brother. Right before he did though, he whispered another thing, "That's why I'm making this mistake, the mistake of fighting you. Because I don't deserve to be on this planet, do I?"

Rafe could only hope the sound of flames, coughing, wood falling, and the fact he had whispered be enough so neither Nate nor Sam could hear what he just said. And then with one last breath, he ran (more like jog-limped) and was ready to end Nate's life, to slash him with his sword and just get it over with. 

"Nathan, look out!" A weak voice yelped, in an attempt to help Nate out of his soon-to-be death. As soon as Nate realized what was happening, his eyes widened and we quickly moved to the side to dodge the sword.

Unfortunately, Nate hesitated a second too late, and the sword managed to cut his shoulder. He cried out in pain and stumbled a few feet before swinging his arms behind him to try to lean against a wall, some gold, just something to keep him from falling. He didn't manage to find anything, but he did realize he hit a rope or something--he wasn't sure what he did hit, but he cut something that wasn't flesh or wood, that's all he knew--and he looked around to see if anything had changed in the environment.

He looked at the ceiling and then looked underneath what was on the ceiling, and realized what was about to unfold in-front of him if he didn't do something soon. His throat was dry, and his feet were frozen to the ground. Everything felt it was moving in slow motion, and he hated that.

The thing he accidently cut was a rope keeping a bunch of gold held on the roof, and the one he cut just so happened to be the one that Rafe was standing under. Nate realized, with a surge of nausea, was that Rafe would be crushed under how-many-pounds-or-tons that it weighed. Crap, crap, crap 

"Rafe, move!" Nate forced himself to screech, even though it made his throat and lungs feel like hell, he managed to do it. "Nathan, forget him!" the other voice that only said one thing so far, Sam, yowled. Nate really wanted to slap Sam that second, because Rafe was about 3 second from being crushed to death and Sam just wanted to forget about him. How could Nate? He was too soft, he knew that, but damn the world if he was going to just leave Rafe to die. Fuck, he needed to get Rafe to move damn soon.

Rafe barely reacted to what Nate said, simply looked up as he heard the creaking, and felt his feet freeze in place from the terror that spread through him. He swore he felt like just dropping his sword and accepting that he was about to die a brutal way, and at the same time he felt like curling into a ball and hiding because of how much it terrified him to die here, on a burning ship, in the middle of no-where, with the two people near him thinking he's nothing but a murderous psychopath. He didn't deserve that, did he? Or was this long overdue? The latter made him terrified all over again.

Rafe heard Nate running towards him, yelling to move. He heard Sam yelling about how saving him was useless. He heard the ship creaking. He smelled the smoke and flames. He saw the gold falling towards him, slowly, slowly, and as he closed his eyes, waiting for his demise, he almost cried out an 'I'm sorry' to Nate and Sam. Almost.

And then silence

Silence

 

 

And then Adler felt hands on his chest, pushing him harshly away. His eyes snapped open and he realized he was still on the ship with Sam and Nate, that Sam was still stuck under the wooden board, that there was still fire and smoke everywhere. He realized Nate was the one that pushed him, and that the gold that had previously been above him just a second ago, was now on the ground, and he was not underneath it.

He felt too shocked, both from the fact he had nearly died, and that Nathan Drake had been the one to save him, to properly manage to stand again. He stumbled, and eventually fell backwards, onto the ship walls.

And he screamed.

He screamed in total agony, and he couldn't feel his left arm, and is shoulder, arm, and back were in a total fucking pain, and he swore he never felt such a terrible pain in his life. Adler jerked away from the walls of the ship, and his shoulder felt like total hell, and he screamed again as more pain went through his body. Jesus Christ, his shoulder hurt like a motherfucker. He couldn't even find the strength to stand anymore, he simply fell forward onto the floor, onto his knees, trying to hold his shoulder and stop the pain. It burned and hurt and he forced himself to hold in the tears he felt in his eyes solely because he didn't want to cry in-front of the Drake brothers.

In a second, he reconized that Nate was by his side, on arm on his un-harmed shoulder to hold Rafe steady, the other one held in mid-air near his side, almost as if he didn't understand where to place it. "Holy shit, Rafe, holy fuck, are you okay?! Your shoulder looks terrible, holy fuck, holy shit, ass-"

"Nate."

"-shit, crap, crap, Jesus Christ-" 

"Nate."

"-riding a bike with Steve to get beer-"

"Nathan, what the fuck"

"-and then finding Satan himself at the bar and becoming friends with everyone there--"

"Nathan, stop, go help your brother. I can't stop you from doing that now."

That last part must of knocked Nate out of his trance, as he stopped what he was saying. He didn't leave though, and that part confused Rafe. Why didn't he leave? Why wasn't he helping Sam? Why is here still here? God, Nate confused him so much.

"..Well?" Rafe snapped. That surprised Nate, that was for sure, but he still didn't remove his arm from Rafe's unharmed shoulder, and only moved slightly back to avoid Rafe biting his face off--if he tried to do that, that is.

"Well what?"

"Why aren't you going?"

"Because you're hurt, and I'd say pretty badly. Plus I need your help with getting Sam out, so one way or another, you're still worth my time."

Rafe felt his heart sink. Once again, he thinks someone actually cares for him, only to realize they just want to use his money or other abilities to get something they wanted. Why would he think someone would actually care for a fuck-up like him?

Adler looked down towards his right arm. The sword was still there, still in arms reach. If he could just get it without Nate noticing, maybe he would scare Nate away, maybe he could even win. If he wasn't so confused, hurt, angry, sad, scared, and at least 7 other emotions, he was certain he wouldn't have considered it 'winning', but he couldn't care less for right now. He just wanted the so-called legend away from him; his mind was battling over killing Drake and leaning into him and crying. His brain was going to war over killing someone and get a hug from said person, and that disgusted him.

But just as his luck always treats him, the younger Drake brother noticed him looking at the stupid piece of gold and silver on the ground. "Rafe, look," Nathan started, before sighing, "I'm trying to save you, okay? You and Sam. I can't..I can't lose Sam another time. I just can't. If you help then we can all get out, we can all live. Isn't that what you want? For yourself to live?" Nate said, and he looked ready to start ranting again if it wasn't for the fact Rafe started cutting him off.

"Nate, just shut up," He growled, "Why should I help? Why should I trust you? You both have left me before, I wouldn't doubt you'd do it again. I help you, you attack me, then you run and leave me for death."

Sam yelped again from behind them, obviously trying to lift the wooden beam off of him. Nate was looking progressively more anxious and upset as time went on. Rafe himself knew the scene wasn't a pretty one, but he wasn't thinking that much, and he simply wanted to get revenge on everyone who put him through shit. Nate was simply the first person he got a chance to actually kill; he just wanted Nate to feel the same pain he put Rafe through.

'Explains why I want to stab both the Drake's hearts.'

It was the first thing that came to Adler's mind, and he quickly fought off the thought. And then he felt all the anger and hurt and betrayal set in. He closed his eyes, grabbed the sword, and simply took a blind swing in-front of him. He didn't care if Sam was screaming, he didn't care if Nate tore away from him, and he certainly didn't care that his heart screamed that he was a failure for doing something so stupid.

He waited for the screech from Nathan, for the choked cries from Sam, but neither ever came. He slowly opened his eyes to realize that he never cut anyone, or anything, for that matter. In fact, the sight infront of Rafe was actually kinda funny, if he was honest.

The sword was smacked up against the side of Nate's face, and Nate looked more annoyed by it than scared. He pawed at it awkwardly for a second, before looking back at Rafe, "Dude, really? I thought you wanted to kill me, and so far the most you've done is smack me lightly in the face with a sword. You suck at your job." Even though that both ad been trying to kill each other literally 5 minutes ago, Nate let out a small laugh and Rafe almost smiled. Note the 'almost' and not 'did'. He still felt amused by the situation, though. Didn't stop him from wanting to kill Drake, but still amusing.

Nate batted the sword out of Rafe's hand rather easily, and then he stood up and offered a hand to Rafe. "Need help?" He said, and smirked. Rafe glared and slapped his arm away, "actually, mind you, I can stand perfectly fine by myself, thank you very much." He snarled it out like an insult, but sarcasm still littered his voice. Nate shrugged and replied with a "Fine then, Mr. I Can Stand."

Adler decided to ignore him, and stood up to go get Sam. Atleast, attempted to. As he was doing so, his back decided to remind him that he stabbed his shoulder into a burnt piece of wood. He yowled and nearly fell again, but thankfully Nate had grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from falling all the way back to the ground.

'Okay, so note to self, back movement means pain. Got it.' Rafe thought to himself. He huffed out a breath before jerking away from Nate, doing his best not to hiss as more pain shot up his back and shoulder. Nate backed away a few feet, and sighed, "You are so difficult, you know. It's confusing how you've even managed to live this long.." Rafe simply glared at Nate for that, and slowly limped over to the wooden board that was ontop of Sam.

Upon Nate and him making it over, Sam slowly looked up at them both and as his eyes landed on Rafe he looked ready to murder him as soon as he got out. Nate either missed the look in his eyes, or chose to ignore it. Either way, Rafe didn't care that much. If he was honest, he didn't even care much if Sam DID end up killing him after this was all over.

"So, how ya' doing, Sam? Anything break while me and Rafe were playing Pirates?" Nate said, more trying to lighten the mood then asking an actual question. Sam turned is head towards Nate and raised an eyebrow. "Well, you know, besides loosing consciousness multiple times, the entire lower half of my body being almost completely numb, and being stuck underneath a wooden beam; yeah, I'm fine." He replied after a second, letting out a quiet laugh at his own joke.

Nate glared in a reply, but his mouth tugged up in a grin, showing it was nothing more than a playful look. A look Rafe's never gotten himself. Because no-one really jokes around with him, and hadn't before. It made him kinda sad, as he realized the thought, and he shook his head to clear it. "Hey, lovebirds, can you shut your mouths and focus?" Rafe cut in, sounding annoyed. Nate looked at him for a second, and his mouth opened as if he was going to reply to what he said, but decided against it.

Nate went to pick up one side of the board, while Rafe helped with the other, but he tried his best to not use his bad shoulder. Nate glanced at Sam, then up to Rafe, then back at the board, "Ready?" he asked the other two people in the ship. "Totally, can't wait to lift this thing, one hundred percent ready." Sam replied, sounding a bit sarcastic, but probably still wanting to get the thing off him. Rafe simply gave a curt nod.

Nate took a deep breath and let it out, almost as if he was preparing himself for something bad to happen. "Okay then..one..two..three!" On the count of three, all three people lifted up on the board, it moved somewhat, just enough for Sam to slid out. "Sam, go, we got it!" Nate huffed out, clearly having trouble holding up the board. Sam nodded in reply, and as soon as he let of the board he quickly started crawling backwards, out from underneath the beam.

As soon as he had gotten completely out, Rafe and Nate dropped the beam, and Rafe put his right hand up to his hurt shoulder and rubbed at it. Nate looked at him for a second looking concerned--pitying--and it left Rafe with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Now what? I helped you two, now what are you going to do? Leave me to die? Finish me yourselves?" He growled, and made a hand-motion to the two swords still laying around on the floor of the ship at his last comment. Sam glared, and Nate seemed surprised by his question.

"What? No, we're all gonna go open that door, if it doesn't open, we find another way. I told you we'd all get out." Nathan replied. 'Oh,' Rafe said in his mind, 'they just want me to get them outside. Right. Once they're out of the cave they're going to punch me to death. Fantastic.'

Sam began to rush over to the door once Nate had mentioned it, and now he was standing next to it. He pushed and punched it for a few seconds, before looking back at Nate and Rafe. Nate grinned and walked over to help him, while Rafe sighed in annoyance. He was starting to really regret sword-fighting with Nate, his shoulder hurt pretty fucking bad when he had to lift things with it. Regardless, he still walked over to help with the door.

Once again Nate began to count to three, and as he said 'three', all three people in ship pushed at the door. Nothing. They tried again. Didn't budge. A third try. Nothing new. Sam was looking incredibly annoyed now, and Rafe honestly did not blame him. Nate mumbled some words under his breath, but neither Sam nor Rafe picked up what it was.

"Oh, so, apparently if we're on the other side, we can lift this up no problem. But oh, now that we're in here, it doesn't move at all. The fuck's up with that?!" Rafe snarled. Sam grinned and Nate chuckled before replying. "Well, that sounds like our luck. Couldn't be that easy, could it?" Rafe swore quietly instead of replying. Nate looked around a little bit, obviously looking for some other way to maybe get them out.

Rafe would never admit it, but he was freaking out quite a lot. I mean, they were stuck on a giant, burning, sinking ship. Currently with no way out. And they were badly injured, and he was certain he could hear splashes from outside. Was the cave collapsing? Judging by how this adventure's gone so far, apparently for all three of them, it wouldn't be much of a surprise.

"Hey! Check this out, guys!" Nate suddenly exclaimed, jolting Rafe out of his panicking state of mind. Sam and him walked a few feet over to the left to see what the younger Drake brother had found. Sam's face lit up immediately, and Rafe stared at the thing in front of them in shock.

It was a canon. Rafe didn't know what to think about the situation, so he just stared at it for a second. "Why are you two so surprised? We're on a pirate ship, a canon isn't exactly out of place." Adler finally asked--well, more leaning towards stating. It wasn't really a question--when he stopped staring at the damn thing. Nate glanced back at him and grinned before replying, "because it's a canon. We can blow a hole in the ship and get out!" Rafe went back to staring, except this time at Nate.

"Uh..this ship is hundreds of years old, so therefore everything on it is as well, including the canon-" he paused for a second, and closed his eyes to concentrate more, "-Plus this is where the treasure was, and there's not really a need to have it ready to fire. I highly doubt that it would have a canon-ball in it, nor would it have any gunpowder in it. If it did, it would have deteriorated by now, and therefore there's almost no way it would work-"

He heard an explosion, and stopped talking briefly to open his eyes and notice that the canon had fired and water was rushing in rather quickly now. "Oh hey, it worked." Adler subconsciously stated, sounding dumbfounded. Sam snorted, and Rafe looked over and glared at him.

"Hey, you two, stop giving each other death glares and get going!" Nate replied, already jumping through the hole and beginning to swim away from the ship. Sam quickly followed him, and Rafe trailed behind.

In about 20 seconds, Rafe found his way to the surface, and looked around quickly for a second, before spotting Nate and Sam swimming towards an entrance to the cave. He followed them as quickly as possible, but his badly hurt shoulder made it too painful to swim very quickly.

Adler began panicking, the cave was collapsing faster now, and the ship was falling down on top of all three of them as well. He needed to hurry, he knew that, but his shoulder simply hurt too much. Being in pain doesn't make you go faster, does it? 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, why can't I swim faster? I need to-'

His thoughts were quickly cut off as the sail of the ship came crashing down to the water, pushing him under. He tried to swim up, but he couldn't find the surface again, and his shoulder was beginning to hurt more and more, and his arm was starting to go numb, and he was panicking so much, what does he do? What can he do?

'I've lost Sam and Nate, I can't find the surface, I cant swim properly, I can't breathe, I need to breathe, I need to breathe, I need to calm down, I can't calm down, I need help, no-one's here to help me, I can't call for help, where's Nate? Where's Sam? Are they already out? Have they left me for dead? I knew they would do this, I knew they would, of course they would. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!'

Adler's thoughts were filled with nothing but anxiety. He tried looking around, but his vision underwater was too blurry to make out anyway possible to swim up to. It was too dark, too cold, too blurry, and he was too pathetic, too weak, too scared to try to swim any direction. He was going to die from drowning, and he would drown because of fear and a fucked up shoulder. Great job, Rafe, you really did good. If he wasn't underwater, he might've well just started having a panic attack, he knew he was close to one already.

His vision started to darken, and he thought he saw something move around in the darkness, heading towards him, but he started blacking out before he could see if it was really there or just a hallucination.

'I'm sorry. Hopefully you got out alive, you two Drakes' was all Rafe could think before he past out and everything went silent.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for such a terrible cliff-hanger omg. Anyways, thank you for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed! Also, sorry if this is short, it's only like 4,500 words, it should probably have a lot more, but then again this is a prologue so it's ok for this to be shorter than usual I think. Normal chapters should be at least 5,000 words, so don't worry too much if this was too short, they'll normally be pretty long.
> 
> Anyways, that's all. Thanks again for reading! See you on the next update! Buh-bye!!


End file.
